


in the mirror

by preromantics



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gen Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is something to being back here like this: Serena spread out on Blair's comforter, hanging upside down, her legs too long to fit all the way across the mattress.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/26/2010 on LJ.

There is something to being back here like this: Serena spread out on Blair's comforter, hanging upside down, her legs too long to fit all the way across the mattress. 

Something to the way Blair can see Serena watching her while she puts on her foundation in careful strokes, can see the long tendrils of Serena's blond hair, pulled down from their earlier ponytail, nearly touching the floor. 

"Don't watch so closely," Blair says, after she swipes her foundation too much over a precisely-groomed eyebrow. 

Serena laughs, the sound funny upside-down, her jaw opening with a slant that Blair watches in the mirror. "Why?" Serena asks, "I always do."

She does, too. Blair remembers putting on mascara in fifth grade under Serena's careful watch, the way Serena had laughed at her and pushed her shoulder and then taken the wand and done it for her, correctly. Blair knew how, too, but she wasn't used to it, and Serena was much better, and they had laughed, waiting for someone to come in and yell at them. (No one ever did.)

Blair finishes her make-up, but she doesn't say anything more. Serena gets up after a minute, a graceful stretch of her long limbs, a fluid slide to the floor, and puts on music. She sways around the room as Blair finishes, and when the music changes and Blair puts down her eyeshadow, Serena comes over with Blair's graduation cap. 

"I've got it," Blair says, even though she doesn't really like how this one fits on her head. Serena knocks her hands away, though, takes two bobby pins from Blair's vanity and puts them between her teeth. 

"I did it four years ago," Serena shrugs, "I can do it again." She carefully pins down the cap on Blair's head, turning the tassle the right way.

"College grad," Serena says, somewhat wistfully, looking at Blair and herself in the mirror. 

Blair smiles despite herself, the reflection of them both one that she has too many memories of to count. "Only for the summer," she says -- she has two more years at least ahead of her for her masters, which she never planned on, but now. 

"Kind of wish I'd gone through with it," Serena says, quiet. Blair leans her head back into Serena's chest and doesn't say anything. It's not one of the things they really talk about. 

Blair gets up after a second. Downstairs, Dorota calls to tell them to hurry. "Miss Blair, you are going to miss the ceremony!"

When Blair turns, Serena stares at her for a second and then grins, wide. "You've got a -- smudge," she says, light on a laugh, sort of proud sounding in a way that makes Blair feel too warm in her graduation robes. Serena licks her thumb and runs it over the curve of Blair's cheekbone, soft. 

"Serena," Blair says, frowning over-exaggeratedly. 

Serena shrugs it off. "Like I haven't done that a million times," she says, "now hurry up."

They walk down the stairs together, and Dorota takes a picture, and Blair thinks about how she doesn't want to go to any of the after graduation parties in the city tonight, and how much she'd just rather come home after dinner with Serena and let Serena take her make-up off in the soft light of her bedroom while they talk about summer plans and boys who have broken their hearts.


End file.
